Doing It Wolf Style
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: Set in Season One, Episode 4, when Derek has been shot, and they are all at the vetinary clinic. Part One of a series (presumably three parts, parts Two and Three not yet written). Hard Smut, ABO verse, crackish Humour, POV changes. Main pairings: Sterek and Scisaac


**A/N: Published April 2015**

Summary: Set in Season One, Episode 4, when Derek has been shot, and they are all at the vetinary clinic. Part One of a series (presumably three parts, parts Two and Three not yet written).

Warnings: Smut, Sex scenes (explicit), Violence, ABO universe, mPreg (aspects of), slight dubcon (due to their instincts overwhelming their mental faculties), crackish Humour (basically my attempt at Stiles' wit, as well as constant fun made at the expense of the characters), POV changes. Includes Slash/Femmeslash/Het.

Pairings: DerekxStiles, IsaacxScott, LydiaxAllison, DannyxJackson, BoydxErica, SheriffxMelissa

DOING IT WOLF STYLE – CHAPTER ONE

*Stiles POV*

Derek lunged forward over the vetinary operating table growling fiercely, and grabbed Stiles by his shirt front. As he shoved him into the wall, Stiles ineffectually shoved against his stranglehold, gasping when he noticed Derek's eyes had turned electric blue. Derek pressed his body against Stiles, holding him in place while he sniffed his neck. "Uhh, Derek – what?" Stiles stammered before freezing in shock. Was that – was little Derek happy see him? Stiles squealed in pain as Derek bit his neck. Stiles opened his mouth to lay into Derek – alright so he was clearly not in control of his wolfy alter ego, but that doesn't mean he could treat Stiles as a chew toy! Only to Stiles embarrassing horror all that escaped his mouth was a shuddering moan. Stiles could still feel a small part of his brain crying out to run away and hide from this social suicide, but the part of Stiles in control wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Derek's neck tangling his fingers into the ends of his hair, raise his head from Stiles' neck where he was now licking the bite to kiss those heavenly lips. A sad whimpering cut through Stiles' hazy thoughts, forcing reality through.

Was that – Scott? But why is he sad? Stiles had a feeling he was supposed to be doing something important ... Derek raised his head and Stiles looked straight into the now emerald green eyes. He shoved the now pliable Derek away, horrified. "Oh God, oh God, I'm so dead! Why does this always happen to me? Scott why didn't you stop me? Scott-Scott?" Stiles cautiously removed his fingers from in front of his eyes and peeked around the room. Derek was nowhere to be seen – probably had run off in horror at his actions on poor innocent Stiles! And his beloved bro was hiding under the operating table, curled into a protective ball. Stiles rushed forward, worry for his best friend overwhelming him. "Scott, dude, are you okay?" Stiles' mind was working overtime; had Derek somehow hurt Scott? "Scott-Scotty talk to me man!" Stiles carefully unwrapped Scott's arms from around his body and gently pulled his scared face to face his. "Scott it's okay, your okay." Stiles murmured calmly, setting his own fears aside as he led Scott from the room, quickly checking to make sure nothing was out of place for when Deaton returned. The last thing he wanted was his dad grounding him again.

*Scott's POV*

Scott felt like he was drowning. Derek's fierce snarl echoed through his mind, scolding Scott for interfering with an Alpha and his Omega, until he wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the table in shame. "St-Stiles! I'm so-sorry." Scott gasped out, shaking with effort. Scott's blurry vision slowly cleared until he could see Stiles confused pout. "If this is about you eating my pizza at lunch, I already forgave you." Scott frowned as Stiles' beloved jeep swam into my view – Scott was leaning against the door? "No ... no this is from just then when I interrupted Derek ... why am I sorry for interrupting Derek?" Stiles' famous quick-thinking was already leaping ahead. "Scott, when Derek growled, did that make you hide under the table?" Scott yipped in shock. "Why that, why that –" "-Neanderthal?" Stiles helpfully supplied. Scott shrugged. He had no idea where Stiles came up with these words, but it certainly sounded impressive. "I think when he growled at me, my wolf got scared..." "So it isn't safe for either of us around Derek, he mauls me, and orders you about, just as if we were his playthings!"

Silently fuming, Scott buckled himself into the jeep. He turned to Stiles as they sped away from Deaton's. "We need answers Stiles, and we can't trust Derek. I think –" Scott lowered his voice and glanced around nervously. Oh wait, they were alone in the jeep! Scott shook his head at his silliness before continuing. "I think we need to find some sort of magical creature expert, but someone we can trust." Silence filled the jeep as they thought. Scott shook his head in disappointment at their lack of answers. "Well how about we meet at Deaton's vetinary after school tomorrow, he's going to be away until Friday at some Celtic Druid conference. He's been preparing his notes on kelpies for weeks now." Scott scrunched his nose in thought. "It's weird though, the drawings he was looking at didn't look like any Kelpie I've ever seen... They looked more like a horse." Stiles stared at Scott open mouthed. "I don't know how you survive Scott, I honestly don't." He shook his head in disbelief before continuing. "We need to talk to Deaton obviously, and until then, we are agreed that we should avoid Derek." Scott murmured in agreement, before bumping fists with Stiles. They grinned at each other, the stresses of the night slipping away in the wake of their epic bromance.

**A/N: I am currently copying all my edited fics to AO3, in case someone decides my fics affect their delicate sensibilities. As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
